vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hat Kid
|-|Hat Kid= |-|Nyzakuza Metro attire= Summary Hat Kid is the main protagonist of the game A Hat in Time. She is a time travelling explorer who wants to recover the Time Pieces of her spaceship and go home. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with Time Pieces Name: True name is unknown but referred as Hat Kid, Child, Kid with the hat Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown, a kid Classification: Alien, Time travelling explorer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Parasol), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Acrobatics (Capable of Double Jumping and Climbing/Wall jumping), Homing Attack, Cloth Manipulation (Can create hats from cloth and yarn), Stealth Mastery (Successfully infiltrated Dead Bird Studios when security was heavily active and Queen Vanessa's manor), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Was unaffected of Mustache Girl rewinding time). With hats and badges, she has: Extrasensory Perception (Normal hat and Relic Finder Badge), Enhanced Speed (Sprint Hat), Explosion Manipulation (Brewing Hat. Can conjure and brew explosives), Transformation (Ice Hat and Time Stop Hat), Ice Manipulation (Ice Hat), Time Manipulation (Time Stop Hat), Enhanced Senses, limited Creation & Matter Manipulation (Can create and materialize green translucent platforms into solid platforms) and limited Non-Physical Interaction (Can turn green, spirit-like enemies into solid enemies. It's likely not applicable towards ghosts like The Snatcher however) (Dweller's Mask), Magnetic Attraction (Magnet Badge), Can slow down a fall with her parasol (Hover Badge), Energy Projection (Projectile Badge), Vehicular Mastery (Scooter Badge), Can downgrade her health (1-Hit Hero Badge), Can hook and swing with a hook (Hookshot Badge), Can live without her soul (Demonstrated here), Can change all character speech to mumbles (Mumble Badge), Can reduce the cooldown of using hats (Fast Hatter Badge). With Time Pieces, she has Spatial Manipulation, Greater Time Manipulation & Time Stop (Can stop and reverse time, as opposed to her Time Stop hat which slows it down), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Explosion Manipulation, Portal Creation, and Power Bestowal Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Sent a Mafia grunt flying with this much energy. Capable of blowing up crates and barrels), higher with Time Pieces Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can freely lift a fully grown walrus with one arm) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Traded blows with foes who can harm her) Durability: At least Wall level (Withstood hits from Mustache Girl and other opponents comparable to her) Stamina: High (Can have long battles with The Conductor/DJ Grooves, The Snatcher and Mustache Girl) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with Projectile Badge. Standard Equipment: 'Her Parasol, Baseball bat, Time Pieces, hats and badges 'Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Is a rather capable fighter and has shown to be able to pilot and maintain her space ship) Weaknesses: Depends on her equipment, her hats have cooldown, a bit naive. If any of her hats were to be removed, she cannot demonstrate any of her abilities Others Notable Victories: ''' Bender (Futurama) Bender's Profile (Speed was equalized, 9-B forms, both characters had their full arsenal) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A Hat in Time Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Time Travelers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9